Glucocorticoids (GCs) are steroid hormones that are frequently used in therapy for auto-immune and inflammatory diseases. These drugs can cause severe adverse effects such as bone loss and GC-induced osteoporosis (GIOP). The Insulin-like Growth Factor (IGF) system is a major target of GC inhibition in bone. We found that GCs inhibit expression of IGF binding protein-5 (IGFBP-5) which binds IGFs and stimulates osteoblast by IGF dependent and independent mechanisms. GC-induced inhibition of IGFPB-5 promoter activity was mediated by a composite response element that has binding sites for the transcription factor activator protein-2 (AP-2) and nuclear factor I (NFI). Our long term goal is to determine the mechanism by which IGFBP-5 is regulated in human osteoblasts. The focus of this grant is on the regulation of IGFBP-5 gene expression by NFI-B, a member of the NFI gene family. To define underlying mechanisms of IGFBP-5 gene regulation we will test two hypotheses: 1) NFI functions to regulate osteoblast proliferation and differentiation through activation of IGFBP-5 gene transcription and 2) Ligand dependent binding of GR to NFI mediates GC inhibition of IGFBP-5 expression. These hypotheses will be addressed with the following specific aims: 1) Characterize interactions between NFI-B, GR and AP-2 that are involved in regulation of IGFBP-5 transcription in osteoblasts and 2) Determine effects of NFI-B knockdown/ overexpression in IGFBP-5 expression, osteoblast proliferation and differentiation. We will investigate interactions between NFI-B, GR, AP-2 involved in the regulation of IGFBP-5 promoter activation using chromatin immunoprecipitation and electrophoretic mobility shift assays. Effects of NFI-B gene knockdown on IGFBP-5 expression will be assessed by transient transfection with synthetic siRNA oligos. Overexpression of NFI-B will be performed by transient transfection of NFI-B expression vector. Gene expression levels will be determined by quantitative Real Time PCR (qRT-PCR) for mRNA levels and Western blot for proteins. Osteoblast proliferation and differentiation will be performed by cell number based assays and by expression of osteoblast specific genes using qRT-PCR. Proposed work will not only provide new insights regarding the role of NFI-B transcription factor in osteoblast regulation, and GC-induced inhibition of IGFBP- 5 expression. Additionally, these studies will discover mechanisms that can be targeted for pharmacological prevention and treatment of osteoporosis and GIOP, conditions that significantly distress Americans. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]